Resistance equipment
Also see Notes * As a warrior you might sometimes use mail, or leather to get enough resist, As a rogue you might choose to use cloth, or a piece of leather with int rather than agi. Choose as you wish, resists can be very important to staying alive. * Cloth items, and in specific cloth items are more likely to end up as caster gear, because as a Rogue, Druid or other class your guild is not likely to give you cloth unless none of your casters need the item(even if the armor value matters very little in places such as Molten core), depending on the Rarity, and even then there will most likely be other classes (such as druids or even paladins) who would be given cloth with +int before any melee class, simply because you have less use for items with +Int or spell damage bonusses than they, or because they have less alternatives available than you. * Several and quality "of Fire resistance" and similar items have a very low drop chance. in most cases you'll have more luck trying to get an epic item. The reason to this is because "of X Resistance" is a Random property Suffix, which is a rare spawns among the more common suffixes such as "of the wolf", "of the boar" and many others. Causing the actual chance to get the Suffix you seek to be about 1/50, combine that with a 8-20% dropchance of the specific item class you want. you will often be looking at number well below 1%. A good example is Lord Incendius' Droptable. In total he has about 8% chance of dropping Emberplate Armguards, but getting the specific Suffix that you want is another matter entirely. * There is no limit on how much resists you can take, but you'll never have more than 75% chance to resist a spell fully. Resist Category Resist stats affect your Resistance rates, as listed : Formulas:Magical resistance. Each 100 Resistance gives you about 25% overall damage resistance against equal level mobs. Fire Resistance Raids: * Essential for one fight in Molten Core. Main Tanks should aim for up to 315 Fire Resistance when fighting Ragnaros. Melee classes need 200 to 250 Fire Resistance and casters should aim for over 125. * Baron Geddon in Molten Core is also purely fire damage and the fire elemental Trash Mobs between Garr and Baron Geddon are also much more easy to handle if you have a reasonable amount of Fire Resistance. * Several fights in Blackwing Lair. Players: * Mages and Warlocks have many fire spells. Shamans also have a number of fire-based attacks. Other: * BRD, the instance before Molten Core has a lot of fire Elementals as well. Shadow Resistance Raids: * In the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, the Twin Emperors fight requires a significant amount for the main tank of Vek'lor. * In Blackwing Lair, and for Jindo the Hexxer in Zul'Gurub you will find Shadow resistance to be very helpful. * Lucifron and Gehennas in Molten Core also use a lot of Shadow based spells. * Kazzak in the Blasted Lands * Speculation Naxxramas will be very shadow demanding on some of it's wings. Players: * Warlocks and Priests have many shadow spells. Other: * Outdoor PvE, Satyrs are common Shadow users. Frost Resistance Raids: * Currently there are no "big" instances that focus on frost resistance. * ( Speculation states Naxxramas will need frost resistance. ) Players: * Mages have a large number of frost spells, Shamans can use Frost shock, Hunters can place freezing traps. Other: * Several casters in Scholomance use ranged frost attacks. * Naga are the most well known Frost users. * Water elementals commonly use Frost based attacks as well. Nature Resistance Raids: * Most needed for Ahn'Qiraj, the Four Dragons encounter, and the snakes in Zul'Gurub. * ( Speculation states the Emerald Dream instance(s) - Once added ) Players: * Druids have a number of nature spells, Rogue poisons and Shaman earth spells are classified as Nature effects as well. Other: * The Elementals in northwest Silithus use nature based attacks. * Unstable Corpses in Scholomance. Arcane Resistance Raids: * Shazzrah in Molten Core uses a lot of Arcane based damage spells. * Moam in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj uses area effect arcane damage. * The first fight in BWL, the mages that spawn when Razorgore is released spam arcane explosion. * Speculation states Karazhan will need arcane resistance. Players: * Mages and Druids have several arcane spells, Hunters have arcane shots and an AoE which is arcase based. Other: * Dire Maul west has a lot of arcane using elementals. Holy Resistance * Paladins and Priests have many holy spells, but there is currently no gear or spell which improves your holy resistances. * Alchemists can craft a Holy Protection Potion which absorbs 300 to 500 holy damage. Category:Guides Category:Gear_Guides